Hisana
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: A Christmas eve party, a not so shocking turn of events, and a name are enough for Byakuya to remember his late wife. A bit of ByaRen and IchiRuki.


A/N: This story is a two month late Christmas present to one of my very best friends, strawberrycupcake101!

I Love you Kiwi!

It's nothing too special but I hope you love it!

A bit of ByaRen and implied IchiRuki ahead, so without further ado…please enjoy Hisana.

Hisana

What in all hell was he doing here? Byakuya Kuchiki pondered this as he stood outside Ichigo Kurosaki's and his sister, Rukia's apartment.

He instantly recalled the conversation between himself and his sister only a week ago.

She had invited him over to her home in the world of the living for a Christmas Eve party. And not only him but Renji as well, who stood beside him, staring up in wonder at the tall apartment complex.

She said she wanted everyone there for her and Ichigo's first Christmas together as a couple, something Byakuya was, quite frankly, repulsed by.

He had remembered her mentioning something about Ichigo Kurosaki's friends also coming to the party and he had a vague idea of who they were. Well, the important thing was he was here now, and he was here for her sake, not his own, not Kurosaki's or his friends, just for Rukia, that's it.

A cold wind whipped through the snowblown street around them making Byakuya shiver slightly. He looked down at himself and his first thought was he should of worn more layers. He had worn thin black dress pants and a simple button down shirt, over which he wore a long brown coat that was his only defense against the harsh wintery air. He had taken out his kenseikan and pulled his hair back into a very loose ponytail that rested against his back.

He glanced over at Renji. He had, for once, been the more sensible one and worn more layers. He had on a heavy dark red sweatshirt over which was a black leather jacket. His eyes traveling lower, he saw he also wore long,black sweatpants and boots that resembled those that this world's military wore. His hair had also been pulled back into its signature ponytail, and Byakuya was instantly jealous at how warm he must have been.

A harsh vibration shattered his concentration and Byakuya quickly reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a small silvery cell phone, an early Christmas present from Rukia.

"Hello?" he answered and his sister's voice met his ears. "Hello, nii-sama, are you here yet? Were waiting." He sighed looking up at the tall building again. "Yes, we just got here, what number is your apartment again?" He asked tiredly as he noticed Renji staring at him. "Were on the second floor, apartment fifteen, I'm guessing Renji's with you then?" Said redhead perked at the sound of his name and reached for the phone.

Byakuya placed one hand on his chest to stop his advance, and he did so effortlessly. "C'mon captain, let me talk to her." He pleaded, his hands reaching out. Byakuya quickly shook his head. "Yes, he's with me, we'll be up momentarily." He muttered in reply, before hanging up.

"Don't be such a child Abarai." The raven haired man replied as he released Renji who fell forward ever so slightly. "I was not, I just wanted to say hi!" He replied resentfully . "Your going to see her in a second anyway, like I said don't be such a child." Byakuya replied as he made his way forward. "I am not a child." He heard Renji mutter behind him and he simply rolled his eyes as he pushed his way into the building, the redhead following in tow.

They arrived at apartment fifteen minutes later and Renji bent forward to knock on the door. "Hey! Renji! Byakuya! You're here!" Ichigo greeted them, a huge grin on his face.

He came forward and bro hugged Renji and was about to do the same to Byakuya who quickly brought his hand up. "A handshake will do fine." He said quietly. Ichigo laughed and accepted the hand that was offered to him.

"Same as ever, eh Byakuya?" The orange head said happily. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I have told you time and time again to not to refer to me so casually, especially now that you and Rukia are together."Byakuya said quietly and Ichigo just smiled. "Aw, c'mon captain, it's Christmas! Lighten up a bit!" Renji said joyfully clasping Byakuya on the shoulder. Byakuya nodded. "Fine, now can we come in please?" He asked, as Ichigo stepped aside, gesturing them to enter the hallway.

"Nii-sama!" Byakuya glanced up as he removed his shoes to see his sister walking towards him, arms wide open. "Its so good to see you, how are you doing?" She asked as she hugged his waist. he hugged her back out of formality and responded. "Quite well, how are you Rukia?" He asked and she smiled. "Excellent!"She responded and then turned to Renji whom she greeted with just as much enthusiasm.

"Nii-sama, let me take your coat." Rukia turned back to him with Renji's coat already draped over her shoulder.

He slipped off his shoes and removed his own coat and handed it to Rukia who took them away, presumably to be hanged in a closet somewhere. "Everyone else is here already." Ichigo said, leading both men through the hallway and into a small sitting room area, outfitted with a couch, coffee table, armchair, and TV.

Seated around the room and dressed in red and green Christmas attire were three of Ichigos' close friends.

Byakuya immediately recognized Orihime Inoue, who was great friends with Rukia as well. She stood and greeted him, and hugged him which he allowed just this once. He was actually quite fond of the human girl despite his outward demeanor.

The other two were Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado, whom he did not know nearly as well, but he still had enough class and manners to nod as they both waved at him. He turned and saw Renji receiving a hug from Orihime as well before he stepped forward to sit and chat with Uryu and Sado.

Rukia reentered the room seconds later. "Nii-sama, Renji, would you like something to drink?" She asked. Renji gave her a thumbs up and Byakuya nodded as he took a seat on the couch next to Orihime who was chatting with Ichigo about their plans for Christmas day.

Truth be told, Byakuya was quite comfortable. He would never openly admit it, but warm and inviting environments like this paired with a small group of people he would dare call his friends, if not that then acquaintances, was quite calming to him.

"Alright! Now that were all here we can start the gift exchange!" Rukia said happily, reentering the room for a second time, balancing two cups in one and and a small package wrapped in bright green paper in the other. Byakuya recalled when he had agreed to attend that Rukia had also brought with her the news of a gift exchange that would take place between the seven of them.

They all would draw names at random and whoever you got you had to buy a Christmas present for. He had Ichigo. Byakuya sighed and drew from within his pants pocket a small flat box, wrapped in the same green paper that Rukia had wrapped her's in. He saw Renji draw his gift from his sweatshirt pocket, Orihime from her bag that rested on the floor next to the table. Ichigo got up to presumably get his from the house somewhere. Uryu grasped a package that had been resting next to his feet and Sado reached into his pants pocket as well and drew out and equally small package as Byakuya's. Rukia sat on the other side of Byakuya on the couch and offered him a cup decorated with snowmen and then set a similar cup with reindeer on it, on the table for Renji, who grabbed it and drank at once.

Byakuya watched as Renji drank the drink with relish and he glanced down, seeing a thick white liquid resting in the cup. "Its eggnog nii-sama, try it, it's good." Rukia piped up as she saw Byakuya eyeing the drink suspiciously. He did so out of politeness, and was pleasantly surprised by a creamy sweet taste. "Good right?" Rukia said as she watched him take another sip. "Quite so." He replied as Ichigo reentered the room, taking a place on the floor between Rukia's legs.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" He asked once he had settled himself. Byakuya thought he might as well get it over with and cleared his throat.

"Okay, go Byakuya." Ichigo said. Ceremoniously, Byakua turned to said redhead and offered him the small package.

"I had Kurosaki." He said smoothly as Ichigo accepted the gift with a huge smile. "Thanks Byakuya!" He said genially, tearing off the wrapping paper. He was greeted by a small jewelry box which upon opening revealed a pendent, inlaid with a ruby. "Your birthstone I am told., as you were born in the month of July. I couldn't think of much else and I don't make things so that's what you get, take it or leave it." Byakuya explained as he stared at Ichigo to see what reaction he had. He had opened his mouth but Byakuya beat him to the punch.

"And no, it was not as expensive as it looks, so don't ask." he said. Ichigo grinned and offered the pendant to Rukia so she could put it in place around his neck. "Thanks Byakuya, that's thoughtful of you." The redhead thanked him and said man nodded, glad that his turn was over.

"Your next Ichigo." Rukia said as she linked the chain together. "I had Orihime." He said, turning to her and handing her an even smaller package than Byakuya's. She smiled and ripped off the wrapping to reveal, what do you know, another jewelry box, which upon opening revealed a set of bright purple hairpins.

"A change from the normal is always good, plus you like purple so I thought it would be nice." He said as she slid forward off the couch, dropping onto the floor and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Ichigo, they're beautiful." She kissed his cheek and winked at Rukia who just smiled. "Just, remember, he's mine." She said in response.

It went on. Orihime had had Uryu to which she gave him a new sewing kit as he had explained he had recently run out of needles and thread. Uryu had had Rukia and he gave her a fancy dress that he claimed to of made himself. Rukia had had Sado and she gave him a new set of guitar picks. And then Sada had had Renji, to whom he gave a new pair of sunglasses. That means that Renji had Byakuya, which was preferred by said man.

He knew Renji and Rukia best so he hoped one of them had his name and, sure enough, he got his wish. "So, if you couldn't guess already, I had the captain." Renji said, scratching the back of his head. He offered his somewhat larger package to said captain who quickly disposed of the paper, to reveal a scarf.

"I know your always wearing that other one and that its important and all, but I thought a change would be nice, like Orihime and her hairpins." he said awkwardly as Byakuya unfolded the scarf. It was nice, not top quality, but not low quality either. The fabric was soft and pleasant to touch and it was a nice light blue color.

"It's quite nice, thank you Abarai." Byakuya said, folding it up again and setting it on the table as Renji smiled. "So, now that that's all over, I have one more announcement to make before we eat." Rukia said loudly, commanding the attention of the room.

Ichigo stared up at her and she nodded as he moved to pick himself up off the ground. "Well, more specifically, WE have an announcement to make." He said getting to his feet. Rukia stood alongside him and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm pregnant." She said uncermonisouly.

Orihime immediately squealed and sprang off the couch like it was on fire as she ran to hug Rukia.

Everyone else stood as well except Byakuya, offering their congratulations and good tidings to both of them, and once the others had finished, Byakuya stood and smiled, not hugely, but it was till noticeable.

"That's excellent Rukia, congratulations." He said warmly, genuinely happy. Rukia smiled as she held him against her. "Actually, nii-sama, we have a bit more news for you." She muttered into his shirt. He released her and stared questioningly at the both of them.

"First off, we would be pleased and honored to name you the Godfather nii-sama" Rukia offered, smiling again. Byakuya, not stunned, but still surprised, looked from Rukia to Ichigo and back again. "It would be my honor to be named as such." He responded, swelling with pride. "Excellent, that brings me to thing two, since it is to be a girl, we started thinking up names recently and there is one we would love to use, but we wanted your thoughts first." She explained, Ichigo nodded. "And? What is it you are thinking?" Byakuya asked quietly.

He was not prepared for what came next.

"Hisana, after my sister and your late wife."Rukia replied, her gaze refusing to meet his. Byakuya felt from the second her name had been said, an intense sorrow he had not felt in years, not since said woman had passed. Despite this, he dared not show it on his face and he forced a smile instead, not being able to deny that it was a lovely name.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Rukia." he replied. Rukia looked up and smiled weakly. "Really?" "Of course, I do not lie Rukia, ever, I'm sure you know that." He said truthfully.

"Alright then, how about we discuss this more over dinner." Ichigo said loudly, directing the group into the small dining room. "Rukia, before I sit to eat I'd like more eggnog, might you tell me where it is and I can get it myself?" Byakuya asked picking his empty glass up off the table.

"Oh, sure, first shelf of the fridge in the kitchen, that's the second door on your right in the hallway." She offered, pointing down said hall. He thanked her and walked in said direction, not noticing that Renji had been staring at him the whole time.

He entered the kitchen and got more eggnog from the refrigerator like he said he would. He took one sip and not a second later he felt a heated stinging wetness in his eyes.

He asked himself how long it had been since he had reflected on his wife's death. She had been the whole world to him. His earth and sky. His day and his night. His sun and his moon. How was it even possible for him to forget about her for a second when she had meant so much to him. He reprimanded himself as he felt several tears escape him and he wiped them away all too quickly.

She was always smiling, always happy, always positive. When he was feeling down or stressed, she would always be there to smile and take all his worries away. Her laugh was as bright and vibrant as the rising sun. Her face as beautiful as goddess. Her very soul as pure as newfallen snow.

And now, Rukia and Ichigo were to name their coming daughter after that amazing woman? It was far to great an honor. He allowed no sounds to escape him, as he finally allowed his tears to flow freely.

"Hisana...I'm sorry..."He whispered to himself.

"Hey." Byakuya froze as still as a statue as Renji's voice sounded behind him. "You okay? Were all waiting for you." He said quietly. Byakuya could tell from the tone of his voice that he knew something was wrong with him. "I'm fine Renji, just go back to the table, I'll be along shortly." He muttered as composed as he could be. "Okay, now I know something's wrong, you almost never call me by my first name." Renji murmured, stepping in though the kitchen doorway.

Byakuya did not respond, he only wished his lieutenant would leave him to grieve in peace, on his own. "Is it Hisana?" Renji asked quietly, edging ever closer to his captain. Byakuya marveled how perceptive Renji was sometimes and he nodded, not wanting to start lying now.

he wiped the remnants of his tears away and he turned to face Renji who was only steps away from him.

"Its simply been awhile since I prayed for her is all and I wanted to do so in peace." He said, still truthfully.

"You've been crying." Renji muttered staring Byakuya straight in the eyes. "Damn..." Byakuya thought to himself. "You know, if you need to get something off your chest, there's no shame in telling people what's troubling you. I'm always here if you ever need to just talk." Renji murmured, taking two more steps toward the raven haired man.

Byakuya momentarily resigned himself to his emotions and allowed several more tears escape his eyes. "Thank you...Renji..." He whispered.

What happened next, I'm sure you can guess.

Byakuya felt a hand take hold of his chin and tilt his head up and then, not a second later, warm lips on his own.

It was short and warming kiss and over before it had started.

He saw Renji smiling warmly at him and Byakuya couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. "You looked like you needed cheering up is all." The redhead said grinning.

"Thank you again...Renji, I feel much better now."Byakuya said, his previous air of melancholy evaporating on the spot. "No problem, like I said, I'm here for you whenever you need me to be." Byakuya nodded and picked his eggnog cup off the counter.

"Then shall we make our way to the dining room?" Byakuya asked, heading for the kitchen entryway.

"Yup, let's go before the other get suspicious." Renji said winking.

Byakuya only shook his head and sighed as they walked, hand in hand, out into the hall.

That's that! Merry (late late) Christmas Kiwi!


End file.
